¿Por qué me enamore de ti?
by ruinscollector
Summary: Anna los traiciona,¿o por lo menos eso es lo q creen todos? Espero que les guste! ABANDONADA
1. Chapter 1

**1º Capítulo: _Traición?_**

NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Este ff empieza cinco días (aprox.) después d q Hao casi matase a Yoh. Hao había desaparecido y Yoh y sus amigos estaban acampados por allí cerca.

La historia va a ser un poco distinta (van a cambiar muchas cosas del anime) por 2 razones: 1.el manga no lo leí y el anime lo vi en portugués (m entere de bastante pero aún así…) 2.Pq se m ocurrió así.

Este es mi primer fic y lo hago de esta pareja pq m encanta y es mi pareja favorita. Por favor, dejen reviews.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Anna?-pregunta Yoh.

-Buena pregunta, hermanito- responde una voz detrás de él. Yoh reconoció enseguida la voz de Hao; se volteó a verlo pero lo q vio le sorprendió mucho, a su lado se encontraba Anna y ella parecía ¿feliz? No lo podía creer, era imposible, ilógico y sin embargo allí estaba sonriendo al lado de su peor enemigo…

-A-Anna ¿Qué está pasando¿Por qué estás con él? Esto tiene que tener una explicación…-dijo pensando en las razones de la chica.

-Haces demasiadas preguntas, Yoh-dijo ella en un tono sarcástico y casi malévolo-pero la respuestas a todas ellas es obvia.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó el chico extrañado y confuso por la actitud de su futura esposa.

-Qué Hao es mucho más poderoso, más fuerte y más atractivo que tú Yoh; por eso estoy con él en vez de contigo. No sé de que te extrañas, es obvio-dijo la chica acercándose más a Hao-Por cierto este mostraba una sonrisa cínica, aunque por dentro se estaba riendo a carcajadas.

-¿QUÉE!-dijeron todos los amigos y compañeros de Yoh como si no hubiesen escuchado bien

-Pues lo que oísteis, y no lo pienso repetir.

-Pero… no puede ser estamos prometidos¿te acuerdas?-le reprochó este sin salir de su asombro. En realidad todos estaban sorprendidísimos con la actitud de la chica.

-Mira Yoh las promesas y los compromisos se pueden romper y eso es lo que pienso hacer. Y le puedes decir a tus queridísimos abuelitos que YO no me pienso casar con un niñato que no tiene ni idea de lo que es el poder. Y que prefiero hacerlo con su gemelo que; aparte de ser más fuerte, más inteligente y tener un espíritu más poderoso que el tuyo, es muchísimo más apuesto.-todo esto lo dijo de una forma muy despectiva.

Ninguno de los amigos se atrevió ni siquiera a abrir la boca porque aún estaban procesando lo que la castaña acababa de confesarles.

-Anna…- empezó a decir Yoh, pero la chica y Hao ya se estaban yendo agarrados el uno al otro como una pareja de novios.

El pensamiento de los chicos en ese momento fue algo variado pero ninguno se esperaba esto.

Pensamiento de Yoh:

"No puede ser, Anna no me pudo hacer esto, es injusto yo la amaba"

Pensamiento de Horo-Horo:

"Nunca pensaría que Anna hiciese eso, Traicionar a Yoh con su peor enemigo. Detestable."

Pensamiento de Ryu:

"Señorita Anna. Yo que pensaba que era honrada. Las apariencias engañan Ryu"

Pensamiento de Manta:

"Nunca imagine que fuese ha hacer eso. Aunque siempre era dura con él yo pensaba que era porque lo quería."

Pensamiento de Lyzerg:

"Aún no me puedo creer esto. A mí que me caía algo bien aunque casi no hablaba con ella."

Pensamiento de Len:

"Tiene que haber otra razón. Anna no pudo hacer eso por lo que le dijo a Yoh; tuvo que ser por una razón de más valor. Seguro"

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**2º Capítulo: _Varios sucesos_**

Ante todo siento mucho la tardanza (un añooo, no pensé q hubiese tardado tanto…--') pero tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no tuve tiempo (y tampoco muchas ganas q digamos…XDD) de pasar el fic al ordenata. Además hubo una temporada en el que el ordenador se rompió y lo tuvieron que llevar a arreglar y tardaron un siglo en traerlo…pero bueno…

También quiero decir que tardaré un poco en poner el 3º (aunque muchísimo menos que en poner este…XD) porque aún no lo tengo escrito (y eso que el final del fic ya lo tengo…hasta sé que voy a poner en el epílogo…pero para el medio no sé que poner…--')

Este capi personalmente no me gusta mucho, aunque a mi hermana es el que más le gusta, así que vosotros opináis.

Unos meses después todo el mundo sabía lo sucedido. Y los abuelos de Yoh estaban muy afectados; sobre todo su abuela, aunque no lo demostrase. Aún así dijo, con la seriedad y serenidad que la caracterizaban:

- Bueno, después de este trágico suceso es obvio que ya no tienes prometida y ya eres lo suficientemente mayorcito como para elegir a tu propia esposa…

"¡Guay!"pensaba Yoh"

-… siempre y cuando este entre las que yo considere adecuadas para estar con un shaman de tu categoría.

-Eh! Pero…-intentó reprochar el chico.

-¡Y no tendrás mucho tiempo!

Mientras, no muy lejos de allí una chica pelirrosa había escuchado toda la conversación, y estaba pensando un tanto maliciosamente:

"Esta es mi oportunidad. Si Yoh me elige podré ser su esposa…siempre lo he deseado. Sólo tengo que ser una de las elegidas de su abuela. ¡Ay! Gracias, Annita, me has hecho un gran favor yéndote con el gemelo malvado. Así yo me quedaré con tu Yoh; perdón quería decir; con MI Yoh .Muajajajaja…" ((N/A: el lado malvado de Tamao, XD))

La abuela Asakura ya le estaba empezando a dictar unos cuantos nombres a Yoh, mientras este intentaba recordar quienes eran o si las conocía de algo. Por ahora aún no había nombrado a Tamao y la chica estaba intentando que la Asakura notara su presencia ((NA: imagen de Tamao pasando por detrás de Yoh haciendo cualquier tontería, mientras la abuela de Yoh no le hacía el mínimo caso, XDD)). Cuando, por fin dijo:

-Para finalizar, a la única aprendiz que tenemos ahora mismo, Tamao Tamamura- la pelirrosa sonrió para sus adentros, en realidad estaba saltando de alegría- espero que elijas a alguien que se adecue a tu forma de actuar…

-Abuela, me darás algo de tiempo para decidirme¿no? –preguntó el shaman con esperanza.

-Por supuesto, ya que esta es una decisión muy importante para tu futuro como shaman, tendrás hasta mañana a primera hora de la mañana- le dijo tranquilamente su abuela.

"Noooo…ToT" pensaba el chico.

- Pero…eso es muy poco- replicó el joven shaman.

-O eso o te la elijo yo, tú decides.

-Vale- acabo aceptando el chico con resignación y se fue en busca de sus amigos a ver si le ayudaban a decidirse entre las cinco candidatas que le había puesto su abuela.

Ya con sus amigos…

Yoh les había contado todo a sus compañeros shamanes.

-Y¿a quién vas a elegir?- preguntó Horo-Horo con curiosidad.

- No sé-dijo aparentemente despreocupado-… ayudadme chicos, ToT… ¿a quién escogeríais vosotros?

Ante la desesperación de su amigo decidieron contestarle:

-Yo, personalmente, preferiría a la que más conociese; ya se dice,' más vale malo conocido que bueno por conocer'- respondió el peliazul.

- pues yo a la más guapa e inteligente-contestó Ryu con sinceridad- alguien como la señorita Jun, hermana de Len Tao.

-Ella no esta en mi lista, jejeje…'-dijo Yoh riéndose

Esto les hizo recibir un capote por parte del chino.

-Yo a la más graciosa¡je, je, je!- contestó Cholove ((N/A¿desde cuando este está aquí?... no pregunten…--')).

- Yo elegiría a la más dulce, elegante, tierna, inteligente…- y así siguió Lyzerg describiendo durante unos minutos a su ideal de chica perfecta, hasta que se dio cuenta que nadie le prestaba atención, UU'.

-¿Y tú, Len, a quién elegirías?- preguntó Yoh a su amigo.

-A ninguna- contestó este secamente.

- Sabes una cosa, Len… Eres un amargado, con esa actitud no vas a encontrar a nadie que te quiera.-dijo Horo- Horo.

-¿Y tú, acaso ya tienes novia?- preguntó el chino sarcásticamente a la vez que se giraba para irse.

-Pero, serás…- intentó reprochar el ainu, pero el otro ya se estaba alejando "lo peor de todo es que… tiene razón…aún no tengo novia, ToT"pensaba el chico deprimido.

Yoh no sabía si sus amigos le habían ayudado en algo o le habían liado todavía más, así que se tumbo en el césped a descansar y pensar, mientras Horo y Ryu discutían, y Lyzerg seguía ensoñado pensado en su chica perfecta…

Mientras tanto Len se había ido a pasear, necesitaba despejar su mente; no podía creer lo que había hecho su mejor amigo, porque, aunque no lo dijera a menudo, eso era lo como él consideraba a Yoh, como su mejor amigo.

"No puedo creer que la haya olvidado con tanta facilidad, se supone que la quería, que era su prometida; entonces ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de ella tan rápidamente? "el Tao no lo entendía, pero había algo que le confundía aún más¿por qué le molestaba tanto eso?, no era algo que le incumbiese, no era su problema, sin embargo le importaba y mucho, y eso le desconcertaba…

A la mañana siguiente…

-¿A quién eliges?- le preguntó la abuela a un Yoh con cara de no estar del todo despierto.

- Ahh, si… A Tamao…- dijo el chico quedándose dormido-…zzzzz…

La chica, que había estado escuchando todo detrás de la puerta, estaba que explotaba de felicidad; su querido Yoh la había elegido a ella, sólo a ella.

Así pasaron los meses, seis para ser exactos, y Yoh y Tamao ya estaban instalados en la casa donde este viviría anteriormente con Anna, y se estaban preparando para recibir a todos sus amigos con sus respectivas parejas, ya que la mayoría ya tenían novia; porque habían organizado una pequeña celebración, además al día siguiente planeaban irse todos juntos.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Manta y Milly y, Horo y Elly ((N/A: Milly y Elly son las primeras que aparecieron del grupo de las Lillys¿¿saben a quién me refiero?? En realidad las metí porque no encontraba pareja para estos dos…)); cuando se conocieron no sé llevaban muy bien, ninguna de las dos parejas; pero poco acabaron gustándose y ahora salían juntos desde hace ya 3 meses...

Poco después llegaron Chocolove y Pilika; que para desgracia del hermano de la última eran pareja. La peliazul no soportaba los chistes del otro, pero le encantaba la gracia natural que poseía el shaman así que se hicieron amigos y poco a poco se fueron enamorando.

Al rato llegaron Ryu y Jun, nadie sabe muy bien como acabaron estos dos juntos ((N/A: más bien los puse juntos por la altura y eso… XD)) y tampoco sabían si iban a llegar muy lejos como pareja; lo único que se sabía es que a Len no le hacía mucha gracia, pero su hermana era libre de hacer lo que quisiese, se repetía el chino muchas veces.

Unos minutos más tarde llegaron Lyzerg y Jeanne acompañados de Fausto, todo el mundo sabe que este está loco por su Eliza. En cuanto a lo de Jeanne y Lyzerg, ambos comprendieron que tenían mucho en común, por mucho que la chica fuese más pequeña que el inglés, así que decidieron salir juntos, y ahora son muy felices.

El último en llegar fue Len, ya que en un principio no sabía si venir o no, pero al final se decidió. Len no traía a nadie consigo, cosa que no era de extrañar.

Al poco ya estaban todos hablando y comiendo tranquilamente, poco a poco las chicas se juntaron para hablar de sus cosas en un lado de la sala, mientras que los chicos estaban en el otro charlando con despreocupación…

- Y tú, Len ¿no tienes pareja?- preguntó Yoh.

- No me interesa- contestó este fríamente.

- No ves. Yo tenía razón...amargado -le dijo Horo-Horo.

-Ufff….-suspiró el chino meneando la cabeza.

- Pero, si quieres yo te doy algunos consejos- continuo el otro poniéndose en pose de superioridad.

-No quiero. Además creo que eso sería peor.

-Al menos yo tengo a alguien a mi lado y tú no-le dijo el ainu indignado.

- Eso será porque tú necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado y yo soy capaz de valerme por mí mismo-dijo yéndose a la cocina a coger algo de beber.

-Últimamente está cogiendo la manía de dejarme con la palabra en la boca- dijo el chico enfadado cruzándose de brazos, mientras sus amigos se reían a carcajadas por su actitud.

"Creo que Len se enfadó" pensaba Lyzerg mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde se había ido el chino.

La verdad es que estaba enfadado, pero no por lo que le había dicho Horo si no porque todos estaban impasibles sabiendo lo que les esperaba. O¿acaso era el único que se había dado cuenta de que seguramente se encontrarían con Hao? Aunque Hao no era lo que más le importaba al chino, sino que seguramente con él estaría la itako¿es que a Yoh no le preocupaba eso, aunque pensándolo bien Yoh siempre había sido muy despreocupado."¿por qué me preocupo tanto? Yo no soy de esas personas que se interesan por cosas que no son de su incumbencia, más bien todo lo contrario, entonces… ¿por qué me importa tanto?" se preguntaba Len mientras le daba otro sorbo al vaso de leche que tenía en su mano.

Los demás disfrutaban cada momento porque al día siguiente les esperaba una larga jornada…

Continuará…

Gracias por los reviews del primer capítulo. Espero que este os gustase y por favor,…manden reviews, .


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias por los reviews recibidos y perdón por la tardanza, UU… aquí os dejo el siguiente capi,

**3º Capítulo: El comienzo de la aventura**

Al día siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, se habían quedado todos a dormir allí, y empezaron a preparar las mochilas y la comida para el viaje. No era que fuese muy largo, menos de una semana, pero tenían que estar preparados para cualquier imprevisto.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de marcharse; cogieron las mochilas y se dirigieron hacia la salida, cuando llegaron a la puerta Lyserg notó algo extraño…

-Siento que nos falta algo…

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

…

OO ((cara de los shamanes))

Se vuelven a mirar…

…

Manta señala a Ren-1...- luego a Lyserg-…2…- a Chocolove-…3…-a Fausto-…4…-a si mismo-…5…

Vuelven a quedarse mirándose…OO

-¡¡¿¿DÓNDE ESTÁN YOH, HORO-HORO Y RYU??!!- gritaron todos al unísono.

Encontraron a los tres shamanes, con los despertadores rotos o apagados, según el caso, profundamente dormidos. Yoh dormía dulcemente en su cama con una expresión angelical en el rostro, Horo estaba totalmente destapado y dormía con la boca abierta todo estirado, mientras los estruendosos ronquidos de Ryu se escuchaban por todo el cuarto…

-¡¡¿¿QUÉ HACÉIS DURMIENDO??!!- gritaron los otros cinco.

-No arméis tanto jaleo-dijo Ryu tapándose los oídos con fastidio.

-Tengu sueño…-añadió Yoh volviéndose a dormir.

-5 minutitos más, Pilika…-pidió Horo aún durmiendo.

-¡¡LEVANTAOS!!-volvieron a gritar.

- No hace falta gritar…-dijeron los otros despertándose lentamente y frotándose los ojos.

-¡¿Visteis la hora que es?!- preguntó Manta alterado.

Yoh cogió el reloj que marcaba las 12:30 del mediodía.

-Ups…jejeje…'…se nos pasó la hora-dijo riendo con miedo por la cara de enfado que tenían sus amigos.

- Por vuestra culpa llegaremos tarde…

- Fue sin querer, '- respondieron los aludidos.

Luego se vistieron rápidamente y prepararon sus cosas, porque aún no lo habían hecho, pasada una hora o menos ya estaban en la puerta, nuevamente.

-Bien, ahora que ya está todo listo podemos irnos-dijo Manta alegre- no nos falta nada esta vez¿verdad?- los demás negaron con la cabeza.

Pocos minutos después ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto y un señor trajeado se acercó al grupo...

-Señorito Manta, el avión ya está listo

-De acuerdo…venid por aquí- dijo guiando a sus amigos hacia una pista privada, donde se encontraba el avión.

-Woaw…¿este avión es tuyo, Manta?- preguntó Horo que no sabía que la familia del chico era adinerada.

-Seh…-dijo con aire de superioridad- de mi familia, y tengo otros dos iguales.

-…yo tengo 32 – dijo Ren con indiferencia

òó cara de Manta

-Será…-murmuró el otro apretando el puño, mientras a los demás les caí una gota, estilo anime ((N/A: pq, vamos a ver, Shaman King es un anime(y un manga), así q…XD)).

Al poco subieron al avión, se acomodaron en él y se pusieron en marcha…

Un rato después…

-Tengo hambre, ToT- decía Horo-Horo famélico.

- Para variar…

-¡¿Qué dijiste, tiburón?!-dijo levantándose para pelear con el chino, mientras este hacia lo mismo.

- ¡Qué hace 5 minutos que salimos y tú ya tienes hambre!

-¿QUIERES PELEA?

-POR SUPUESTO!!

-Chicos, chicos, tranquilizaos- dijo Manta con una sonrisa nerviosa en la cara.

-Otra vez igual…UU'-añadió Lyserg

-jijiji…- ((adivinen quién dijo esto…¬¬… nuestro querido y casi siempre risueño protagonista, XDD))

- Siempre se están peleando…-comenzó Chocolove- no se dice qué 'amores reñidos son los más queridos'?

De repente ambos shamanes, Ren y Horo, giraron su cabeza lentamente en dirección del americano con los ojos brillantes de rabia y echando fuego ((N/A: metafóricamente hablando,¬¬…no piensen que se transformaron en dragones o algo por el estilo…XDD)) …Y empezaron a perseguir a Chocolove por todo el avión. Mientras los demás le miraban con expresión de --', menos Yoh que los miraba así, ' ((XDDD))

El resto del viaje paso sin ningún incidente de suficiente importancia como para hacer mención de él; risas, parloteos, alguna que otra discusión más…; hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ciudad norteamericana cercana al desierto… (( esa a la que habían llegado Anna y Manta, dónde se encontraron con Fausto (en el aeropuerto…), es que no me acuerdo del nombre… saben a cuál me refiero? ))

- ¡Por fin llegamos! – dijo Horo, mientras todos miraban a su alrededor saliendo del avión.

Continuará…

Ok, sé que es cortito, pero mejor esto que nada, no? …

No prometo nada sobre cuando tendré el próximo capítulo porque mi voluntad es muy débil y mi inspiración muy variable, XDDD

Porfi, dejen reviews, please…!!!!


End file.
